


The Perils of Face Paint

by charivari



Series: Riptide/Lotty Ship of Dorkiness [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Face Paint, Face paint fail, Fluff and Humor, Lotty being a dork, Riptide being a dork, Seriously they are such dorks, bubble machine, it's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riptide tries to impress Lotty participating in Camien culture. Fails. But it all works out. Riptide/Velocity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Face Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Er, in my headcanon Riptide built a bubble machine. Because, he likes bubbles... And he's a dork, did I mention that?

Riptide grimaced at his reflection. The clumsy streaks of red under his optics in no way resembled the elegant swirls on Velocity's face. He looked down at the pot of Camien ceremonial paint in his servo with a sigh. It had all seemed like such a good idea. A way of showing an interest in Velocity's culture. Especially on the day celebrating the alliance between Cybertron and Caminus.

Not that Nautica and Velocity had seemed all that enthusiastic about painting their faces. Riptide hadn't understood why. The paint made Velocity look even prettier. But as she explained to Riptide, she and Nautica were mostly complying at the demand of Chromia who had phoned the _Lost Light_ to inform them of the festivity. If she had to suffer the face paint so did they.

"She'd know if we didn't do it," Nautica had sighed, "She's got a sixth sense."

"And a long term memory," Velocity added, "She'd never let us hear the end of it."

"So we dolled ourselves up like good little Camiens," Nautica huffed, "Even though it'll take ages to wash this scrap off."

Riptide barely heard the last bit. He was transfixed by the sensual way the red highlighted Velocity's optics and lips. An idea quickly formed.

"Maybe I could paint my face too," he offered, "You know, as a sign of solidarity.”

He backtracked a little at the Camiens' surprised expressions.

"Unless that's like offensive or something. Since I'm not a Camien. If so, forget I said anything."

Velocity and Nautica exchanged glances,

"Is it offensive?"

"I don't think so. I mean, the whole festivity is about the union of our peoples."

Nautica smiled,

"Plus it's a good way to get rid of surplus paint."

In fact they warmed to the idea so much, they extended the offer of face painting to rest of the Lost Light. As soon as Rodimus got wind of what was going on, he declared the _Lost Light_ a work-free zone for the duration of the celebration.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner," he reproached the Camiens with a grin, "Legitimate reasons for slacking don't happen every so often you know."

Of course a small number of crew had to continue working. Someone had to keep the _Lost Light_ from flying off-course into a sun or something. But luckily Riptide wasn't among them. Which meant he could enjoy the party at Swerve's with Lotty, something he had been looking forward to until he had attempted to apply the paint.

Why hadn't he accepted Lotty's offer to paint his face for him? He had tried to appear so impressive by putting it on himself. After all he had gawked enough at her own face paint to memorize the pattern. But whether it was nerves or lack of artistic talent or both, all Riptide had managed to recreate was a mess.

To make matters worse Velocity was outside his washrack, waiting for him to emerge. So he was essentially trapped. He picked unsuccessfully at the dried paint, recalling Nautica's words from earlier.

Slag. Maybe if he applied a little more paint to even things out.

"Slag," he cursed a moment later. Adding more paint had just made things worse, the lines were even more blotchy and noticeable.

"Are you alright in there?" Lotty called.

"Um, yeah," Riptide grimaced at the strain in his voice, "I'll be right out."

He banged his helm mournfully against the mirror only to hiss in pain. Great, now he had probably given himself a processor ache as well as messing up his face. But he couldn't hide in the washrack all cycle. He timidly approached the door leading back into his hab suite.

"Promise you won't laugh," he pleaded.

"Why would I..." Velocity trailed off as he emerged into full view, "Oh."

Riptide fought the urge to hide beneath his alt mode as her eyes took in his handiwork. Her lips pressed together in an obvious attempt to stifle any giggles.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not," Velocity protested but her twitching lips said otherwise, "It's... It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Riptide groaned, "I look like I have red bleeding out of my optics."

Velocity let out an abrupt snort, followed by a look of intense apology.

"Sorry. It's just, the way you put it..."

"It's okay," Riptide sighed, "If I were you, I'd probably laugh."

He slumped over to his berth and flopped down face-first. After a moment he felt a gentle servo on his backstrut.

"It's difficult putting it on the first time," Velocity said, "I probably looked even worse than you."

Riptide rolled his helm to look up at her,

"I can't imagine you ever looking bad."

He realized how suggestive that came across and flushed. Maybe it was his imagination, or a trick of the red paint on her face, but Velocity appeared to do the same.

"I have my moments trust me. Wanna see me recreate my expression when I realized I had left a scalpel inside a patient?"

Her face contorted into a dramatic open-mouth look of horror. Riptide couldn't resist chuckling.

"At least you went back in and removed the scalpel," he sighed, "I don't think my face is as salvageable."

Velocity surprised Riptide by touching her fingers to his face,

"Maybe I can try to fix it," she offered.

"I don't see how," Riptide said sadly, "I used up most of the paint."

His expression turned hopeful,

"You don't have some way of removing it?"

"Only a heavy duty stripper," Velocity said apologetically, "One I don't recommend using so close to your optics. Or olfactory sensors.”

Riptide let out a small moan of melancholy.

"I can't go to Swerve's looking like this."

Velocity shrugged,

"Who says we have to go to Swerve's?"

"I dunno," Riptide mumbled, "That's where the party is."

Velocity smiled with her bright red lips,

"You're a Cybertronian and I'm a Camien right? By that logic we can celebrate the alliance anywhere together."

She gestured around his room,

"Even your hab suite. In fact we can have a mini party of our own. I could go ask Swerve if he can spare a bottle of engex. And you could pull out your bubble machine.”

A smile quirked at the corners of Riptide's mouth.

"Is getting overcharged and watching bubbles usual for Camien holidays?”

“Uh not entirely,” Velocity rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “But it will be just us, so there’s no problem right?”

Riptide's smile became a grin.

“Good enough for me. You snag the high grade, I’ll set up the bubble machine.”

Velocity threw him a happy salute,

“I’ll be back in a flash,” she paused at the door, “Can I be the one to turn on the bubbles?”

Riptide rubbed his chin in mock contemplation,

“Hmm, I don’t know. It’s a big responsibility. Pushing the ‘on’ button. Are you up for it?”

Velocity affected a deadly serious expression,

“Well, it’s probably a lot more complicated than intensive surgery. But I think I can manage.”

Riptide did his best to stifle a giggle as he attempted to match her expression.

“Alright then,” he said, “As guardian of the bubble machine, I bestow upon you the duty of 'on' button. May Primus and Solus protect us all.”

Velocity gave a small bow,

“Thank you noble guardian,” she straightened with a grin, “I’ll be back with engex!”

She transformed into her vehicle mode, revving her engine impatiently as she waited for the door to slid open wide enough for her to speed through. Riptide smiled at the sound of her tires screeching in the hallway. She was a speed junkie. One of the multitude of things he liked about her.

Another being the fact she wanted to spend time with _him_. Even with his face unattractively slathered in red paint.

And she liked his bubble machine. Most mecha laughed at it. Riptide didn’t understand. Bubbles were awesome. Okay, it wasn’t as impressive as a time machine. But you didn’t see Velocity scrambling to hang out with Brainstorm.

Just Riptide. And his bubble machine, which he happily dragged out of storage.


End file.
